Title Shot
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Cody has a title shot against the current reigning World Champion. What could there possibly be to worry about? Besides the Champion himself.


**A/N- Internet is fixed. So more stories on the way. In fact, there should be another one up in a few hours. This one is just the usual nonsense I write, involving our (well at least mine) three favorite RAW wrestlers. **

This was not good.

Nothing good could possibly come of this.

Any other wrestler in his position would be thrilled. He was getting the chance that most guys dream of, but so few get to accomplish. Right about now he should be jumping for joy, instead, he was cringing at the thought of walking into the locker room. Just an hour ago his life was great, nothing could have been better, but then he found out the horrible news.

He has a title shot against Jericho tonight in the main event.

A title shot against the guy who claimed to be the greatest ever, had the biggest ego, took everything too serious, thought everyone was out to get him and his title, and most of all, Cody's best friend.

He wasn't even going to win, obviously. This was just a way to let the fans know that Cody and Ted were the future. It wouldn't be long before one of them were champion. But it would be a while, at least a year, long after Jericho had the title or Santino competing with the Honka Donkey Man.

Cody knew Chris was going to take this wrong way. He was going to believe Cody asked for it, that he went behind his back. This was worse then the time Cody took the car without Jericho, and didn't realize he was missing until he was thirty minutes away. Chris ranted about it for the rest of the four hundred mile trip.

Maybe he should just quit wrestling. Exit the business and join a law firm or something. Anything so he didn't have to face the wrath of Chris. He always thought he'd make a good teacher….maybe now was a good time to pursue that thought.

"You ready to meet up with JTG and Shad to go over our match?" Cody broke out of his thoughts, and turned to face his current tag team partner.

"I need to talk to Chris first Ted." Cody told him, still not looking forward to it.

"Can't this wait? The show starts in about two hours." Not only did Cody have to face Jericho, he had to tag tonight. Two matches in one night, how lucky.

"No, I need to talk to Chris before he reads the entire script." Cody informs Ted, continuing his walk to the locker room.

"Don't you think he would have read it by now?" Ted asks, no clue to what is going on.

"Am I still breathing?"

"Yes."

"Then he didn't read it yet."

"What is the big deal?" Ted asks, unaware of tonight's main event.

"Chris is going to kill me. For real this time. He isn't just going to be mad at me, he is going to hate me, then eventually kill me." Cody rants, becoming frustrated with Ted's lack of knowledge on the situation.

"What could you have possibly done to make hi…"

"I have a title match against him tonight." Cody interrupts.

"You're joking….right?" Ted asks, there was no way Cody was serious.

"No. I read it earlier and confirmed it with Steph. It's supposed to further our careers."

"Well that sucks for you man. Good luck. I'm leaving, I don't want to be around when you tell him." Ted says, turning around to walk the other way.

"He likes you though, maybe he won't be too harsh, mad, crazy, or psycho." Cody yells after him. Ted just raises his hand as if he was waving at Cody. He didn't turn around, he just kept walking. What a great friend.

**XXX**

Cody timidly opened the locker room door, cautiously looking around. Everything seemed normal. A lot of the guys were in catering, filling up their stomachs before the show started. Cody walked backed to the corner that Chris had claimed as his that night, and saw him polishing his belt.

"Hey Chris." Cody said, sitting down next to him….well, a few inches away then normal for safety reasons.

"Hey assclown. I was wondering, do you think I should demand that Vince get me a bigger belt so I can add, King of the World, Ayatollah, and Y2J to it?" Chris asks, holding the belt up and examining it.

"It'd take up half your body." Cody says.

"You're right Junior, it would cover up my gorgeous waist." Chris agrees, scraping that brilliant idea.

"Chris, we need to talk." Cody says hesitantly.

"No. It's almost time for me to say a prayer."

"For what?" Chris never prayed.

"In hopes Lance Cade screws up someone else's career like he screwed up mine." Chris tells him.

"Oh, so you're still not over that?" It had been almost a week since Cade had been released, and Chris just can't seem to get over it. He talks down about Cade, but you can tell he thinks it's his fault.

"There is nothing to get over assclown, Lance Cade failed at his mission, and nothing can be done about it."

"He'll be back someday. What is it you always tell me? Suck it up and take it like a man." Cody says, repeating the phrase Jericho used thousands of times on him.

"Hey Junior. Shut your mouth. Now, what the hell did you want? You're wasting valuable time. I can't just sit around and talk to you the entire night, I am the champion. I have people to see, things to do."

"Did you read the program for tonight?" Cody asks, sliding a little further down the bench.

"No need to. Which ever non talented wrestler they put me against tonight, I'm going to kick their ass like always." Cody sighed, a sigh of relief. Chris didn't read the match yet, which meant he could explain it to him before he jumped to conclusions.

"We have a match together Chris."

"Damn, I have a tag match too? What does this company expect from me? Sure, I am the greatest champion they ever had, but I need a break sometimes. I can't be doing these two and three matches a night thing. Excuse me Cody Rhodes, while I go have a word with Stephanie. I hate her, she did this on purpose." Chris rants, standing up to leave.

"No, Chris…"

"Save it Junior. It's time I have a talk with that trash bag ho." Chris says, slamming shut the locker room door. Where the hell did that sudden outburst come from?

Cody guessed he used the wrong words.

**XXX**

"So how did he take it?" Ted asks, as Cody sits down beside him at the table. Kofi and Shad were also sitting there.

"I don't know. He flipped out before I even got to tell him, and stormed off to Steph's office." Cody says, putting his head in his hands.

"What did you say to him that got him worked up so soon?" Ted questions curiously, though not surprised.

"I told him we had a match together."

"You're not _that _bad of a wrestler." Shad jokes. Cody throws him a dirty look, then continues.

"I didn't get to tell him that it was against me. He went into a big speech about how he is the greatest champion ever, but that even the greatest can't wrestle that many matches in one night." Ted didn't get to respond as the doors to the catering room were kicked open.

"THEODORE MARVIN DIBIASE! COME HERE." Ted smirked at Cody, then walked over to Chris, who was red in the face.

"Yes Chris?" Ted says, standing in front of Chris, who looked like smoke was ready to blow out of his ears.

"HOLD ME BACK. I'LL KILL HIM." It was like a scene from Rocky. The one where Creed is in the ring bouncing back and forth calling out Rocky. Only difference was Chris was louder and more obnoxious.

"You mean Cody? The man who asked for a title shot against you?" Ted asks, edging Chris on.

"I did not ask for it Chris. I just found out about it maybe two hours ago." Cody insists. By now, half the locker room was closely watching, waiting for Chris to attack. It was only a matter of time.

"So are you trying to tell me that you had no idea about this, and if you could, you would change it and not wrestle me tonight, and that this was all a big mistake?" Chris asks, calming down it seemed.

"Yes." Was the short reply.

"LIKELY STORY. YOU WANT MY TITLE. YOU'LL NEVER GET IT. I'LL BURN IT FIRST."

"Chris, I'm not even winning. This is a one time only match. I'm not the one who is going to take the title off of you. This is a warm up for the feud. Read the script." Cody tells him. It was all in there, the future plans and Steph even explained it to him.

"THEN WHY AM I WRESTLING YOU?"

"I'm Ted's partner. Think about it Chris. Cade is gone, which means Ted can interfere, setting up a feud between you two, eventually to TED taking the title from you." Cody explains, as Ted slowly backs away.

"Oh. Well that's okay then." Chris says, calming down. Cody loses his smirk, he thought Ted was going to get threatened, yelled at…basically everything he just went through.

"What? When it was me, you were ready to commit murder."

"See you in the match tonight Junior. Maybe you can buy me a drink afterwards. No, you will. See you later. Theodore, accompany me to the locker room so we can figure out the best way to beat young assclown's ass." Cody watched as Ted, his tag team partner, and Chris, his _friend _walk out together, in shock.

"What was that all about?" Mickie James asked Cody.

"Apparently I'm not allowed to wrestle Chris, Ted is." Cody was as confused as the rest of them were.

Not one day with Chris went by without being an interesting one, and Cody still wasn't used to it. Over a year, and Chris still surprised him. Maybe one day, it wouldn't. Ted has been here six months and gets along with Chris great. Jericho loves him.

"DAMN LANCE CADE FOR GETTING FIRED. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT CODY." Chris yelled, marching back into catering, Ted closely behind with a smile on his face.


End file.
